


So Domestic

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p>
<p>Anonymous asked a question</p>
<p>Domestic Jaytim? Tim can't cook a lot of things, but he makes one or two things that Jason happens to really like.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>http://blue-jello-for-spiderman.tumblr.com/post/72213762272/domestic-jaytim-tim-cant-cook-a-lot-of-things-but-he</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Domestic

\---

Anonymous asked a question

Domestic Jaytim? Tim can't cook a lot of things, but he makes one or two things that Jason happens to really like.

\---

Tim sighed in relief as he placed a large bowl of pasta on the table. It was a simple recipe really, something Alfred had taught him years ago when he was still living at the manor. 

It as a relief to know that he could still do something like cooking, recently all he and Jason had been eating was bad fast food and cold take out, not having enough time for each other. 

When Jason came home, crawling through the window on the fire escape, Tim wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. It was a mix of surprise and happiness and it was just what Tim had wanted to see. 

He knew Jason had good memories of cooking with Jason from the stories of kitchen disasters when Dick had tried to 'help' and good times with Alfred. And now he wanted to show Jason that he wanted to share his happy memories as well. 

It may have been a simple pasta dish. 

But sometimes a simple gesture is all it takes to show someone how you feel. 

\---


End file.
